A Trip to a Construction Site (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Winter Activities is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on October 22, 1996. Plot It's the first day of winter, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mcnutty, and the kids have fun playing in the snow in the playground. They even also have fun with some winter activities including build a snowman, build an igloo, go on a horse sleigh wagon ride, go ice skating, go sledding, go skiing, and many others. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Paty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Tosha (Hope Cerventes) *Frosty the Snowman *Mister Snowman Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Wish It Would Snow Everyday (tune: I Wish There Was School Everyday) #The Barney Bag #Ten Little Snowflakes #It's Snowing! #Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! #Susy Snowflake #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Winter Wonderland #Frosty the Snowman #Mister Snowman #Let's Build an Igloo (tune: Peanut Butter) #Sleigh Ride #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Skiing, Skiing (tune Sledding, Sledding) #Ride a Snowboard (tune: What a Baseball Day!) #Winter's Wonderful (Reprise) #Were Making Hot Chocolate (tune: Peanut Butter) #Just Imagine #I Love You End Credit Music *It's Snowing! *Winter Wonderland *Skating, Skating *It's Snowing! (Reprise) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996 costume. *First appearence of Chip. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Waiting For Santa". *The version of I Love You uses a mix of arrangements from "Campfire Sing-Along" (normal-pitched for the first verse and low-pitched for the second verse, same speed as Season 1's version) and "Season 1", with Barney's vocals from Season 3's remastered version, except they are mixed with Barney's 1996 voice and the kids' vocals from Season 1. *After the song I Wish It Would Snow Everyday, Barney comes to life, and asks the kids that is going to snow in the playground today. And after Barney comes to life, Baby Bop and BJ arrive. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi friends!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!". *Before the song "It's Snowing!" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some winter clothes for him, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Skating, Skating", he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *This is another time BJ has an ice skating accident. *When BJ screams while he's ice skating too fast, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick, with the Crown, are launched back down to Bikini Bottom), *When BJ yells Whoa! while he's slipping on the ice rink, and falls down, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" *After BJ ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, he starts to cry, that his knee is bleeding. Then, Barney puts a bandage on his hurt knee. *When BJ cries that his knee is bleeding, his cries are the same as Cartman's first cries from "Breast Cancer Show Ever" (when Cartman thinks he's no longer the cool kid), except it was pitched up to +3. *This is another time Baby Bop falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Sledding, Sledding", she sleds down the snowy hill too fast, and falls down on the snowy bottom. *When Baby Bop screams while she's sledding down the snowy hill too fast, her scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Misty's scream wakes Ash and Pikachu up), except it was pitched up to +3. *After Baby Bop sleds down the snowy hill too fast, and falls down on the snowy bottom, she has a boo boo on her arm. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Baby Bop's arm. *This is the first time Scooter McNutty falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Skiing, Skiing", he was skiing down the snowy hill too fast, and falls down on the snowy bottom. *When Scooter screams while he's skiing down the snowy hill too fast, his scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo!" (when Scooter falls down to the mud), except it was pitched down to -1. *After Scooter skiis down the snowy hill too fast, and falls down on the snowy bottom, He starts to cry that his nose was bleeding. And Then, Barney will put a bandage cast on Scooter's nose make it all better. *Carlos wear the same clothes in Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends. *Kathy wear the same shirt in Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends and the same pants in Are We There Yet. *Stephen wear the same clothes in Are We There Yet. *Chip wear the same clothes in Camp Wannarunnaround. *Shawn wear the same clothes in Let's Show Respect. *Tosha wear the same clothes in Let's Show Respect. Quotes Quote 1: *Baby Bop: Barney, I love how you skate. *Barney: Thanks, Baby Bop. I tried, and tried. And, I didn't fall anymore. *Everyone (except Barney and BJ) Yay! *BJ: Look at me guys! I'm skating too fast! *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out for that ice rink! It's coming by you! *BJ: Aaaah! *Barney: You're gonna get hurt! *BJ: Whoa! (slips on the ice rink and falls down) *Barney: BJ! (rushes over to him) Are you alright? *BJ: Yes, I'm fine. But, my knee hurts. And also it is bleeheeheediihihihing. (begins to cry) *Barney: Oh, I'm sorry, BJ. But, I will put a big bandage cast on your knee to make it all better.